Teenage Magic Ninja Girls
by G-Power
Summary: Splinter's old friend Saldana was living her new life in New York City until she encounters and defeated the members of an alien race called the Kraang. Later on, she creates a flying fortress where she raises her daughters to learn her knowledge of ninjutsu and magic. Now teenagers, their mother's long-time enemy track down them and put an end to them.
1. Prologue

Years ago, an beautiful woman named Saldana was known as the Mistress of Sorcery combined with ninjutsu. She was friends with her partner named Master Splinter and the two became friends. Later on, she was married to a handsome ninja and the two gave birth to a newborn son. When the Shredder came by, Saldana used her magic to battle him, causing Shredder to kill her husband and her son. After moving to New York City, Saldana had just gave birth to four girls who somehow possesses the same chi magic powers as hers. From that moment on, Saldana used her magic to create invisible Flying Fortress and lived there to take care of her daughters from the outside world.

Saldana has watched her eldest daughter practicing her chi magic of ice and water. She had named her Leona (or Lee for short). Lee is the most serious and focused of the sisters who is also a big fan of science-fiction and loves to watch her favorite series Space Heroes. She loves her favorite character Captain Ryan and has a habit of memorizing Captain Ryan's best lines from the show and repeating them. Only thing Saldana saw through her most mature and responsible daughter was being as childish as her sisters, such as trying to be like an unrealistic TV character. But Lee often tries to comfort her sisters when they are scared or upset. Saldana admires Lee when she comes up with most of the plans and strategies while she and her sisters are training.

Saldana has watched her second eldest daughter practicing her chi magic of earth and fire. She had named her Rafaela (or Ella for short). Ella has a short temper that she is known for with her tough, fearless attitude who is quick-to-act and prefers to hit first and ask questions later. While she loves her sisters fiercely, she is the first to give them a hard time and is constantly questioning Lee's leadership, Donna's intelligence and Ella's slow-wittedness. Saldana knows Ella's relationship with Lee does not involve a lot of fighting but trust and care. With Ellie, she insults her but she cares for her. And her relationship with Donna involves threats, glares, hitting, insulting, and bullying. Saldana describes Ella as her strongest daughter, who often acts before she thinks. But she also has a pet parasitic cat named Samson, which she had secretly confides in during major points of her life. Some of the time, Saldana watches Ella slaps or threatens to slap her sisters for their own good. Saldana admires Ella when she is an all-out bully hero with an caring side.

Saldana has watched her second youngest daughter practicing her chi magic of plant and technology. She had named her Donnatella (or Donna for short). Donna is extremely intelligent and technical who always working on a strategy whether building machines. She talks a lot in order to describe or explain a situation or theory in full, even when in the face of situation. She is also more short-tempered, getting frustrated easily and shouting when angry which Saldana finds it unusual to her. Saldana admires Donna being more active and purpose-driven, but at times does not understand and/or has a hard time grasping her lectures.

Saldana has watched her youngest daughter practicing her chi magic of light and music. She had named her Michelle (or Ellie for short). Ellie is least mature of her sisters who is very enthusiastic, positive and adaptable with an strong creativity and goes with the flow. She loves pop culture and yearns to be a part of the real world as she insists that people will accept her and her sisters as equals if given the chance. Saldana describes Ellie as her most impulsive daughter, naturally gifted and having more raw talent than her sisters combined, but she wishes Ellie would focus more on her training. She is shown to be scatterbrained and somewhat dim-witted, sometimes causing problems for the team because of this. Sometimes, her sisters might see she can be intelligent sometimes. It is also shown that she is most close to Donnatella and she is highly protected by her sisters.

Together, Leona, Rafaela, Donnatella, and Michelle will band together and survive anything.

Or so it seems.


	2. Chapter 1

Fourteen years later, April gave an embarrassed smile at the students that were eyeballing her as she stumbled in her science class and was searching for an empty desk. Luckily, she found one right behind two girls who had three other classes with her and usually sat in the back of the room. April was a little suspicious of the tomboyish girl with two black pigtails and wears a orange T-shirt and jean shorts with a baseball cap on her head, but she liked the intellectual girl with straight natural black hair and wears a purple tank top and a long and frilly lavender skirt. But at the same time, they reminded her of Donatello and Michaelangelo.

"Okay, everyone!" The teacher named Mr. Smith called out from the blackboard. "Today is a pop quiz!"

"What?" The tomboy cried. "But I thought you said we'll have a class review!"

"Sorry, Michelle, but I lied." Mr. Smith said, leering at the girl with a malevolent smile. "You should know by now that I'm a tricky teacher."

The nerdy girl gave Michelle a grin. "He has a point, though."

"No doubt." Michelle whispered as he slumped into her desk with a pout. "He's just plain, old boring and cruel."

"Why don't you used your magic spell?" The nerdy girl whispered.

April blinked. 'Magic Spell?'

"What are you talking about, Donna?" Michelle muttered, glaring at her nerdy sister.

"Oh, come on." The nerdy girl named Donna grinned. "You always used your magic to rig quizzes."

"What?" April whispered over Michelle's shoulder.

"She said nothing." Michelle said with a fake smile, whirling around to glare at April and clamped her hand over Donna's grin. "She just love to be an annoying nerd for a while."

"Well, since I hear your voice, Michelle." Mr. Smith spoke. "I needed a volunteer for this pop quiz."

"Dang!" April and Donna whispered themselves.

As Mr. Smith was pondering his quiz question, Michelle's heart began to sank.

"If I were you, you better used your spell to get that A on the pop quiz again." Donna whispered.

"But it was your fault." Michelle whined. "I didn't even study at all."

"What else is new?" Donna remarked, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Shut up!" Michelle snapped. "All I know is a little about mutation. But I'll give it a try." She then clenched her eyes and began chanting. "For this quiz of satisfaction, give me a question about mutation."

Michelle, Donna, and April were staring at Mr. Smith hardly as he scanned his textbook.

"Hmmm." Mr. Smith said. "Let's see here. Michelle, why don't you tell us about…mutation?"

"I knew it!" Donna cried in a whisper.

"Works every time." Michelle winked at her older sister as she launched into a long, showoffy speech about some mutant origins.

April wasn't paying any attention to the speech. She was too busy freaking out about the spell Michelle cast. But she knows what she has to do.

"I think Master Splinter and the turtles needs to know about this." April muttered, slumping back in her desk.


	3. Chapter 2

When the final bell ring, April had walked out of her classroom and went to her locker. Just before she could take out her notebook from her locker, she spotted Michelle and Donna walking out of the classroom and heading toward the two girls across from her. An girl with an black wavy hair in a ponytail wearing a blue modern dress with black leggings and blue knee-high boots was talking to a girl with an black ponytail wearing a red T-shirt and jean miniskirt with a black leather jacket. But for some reason, April watches them talking as if they are connected to Donna and Michelle.

"Ha!" Donna smiled to Michelle as they walked out of their class. "I can't believe this is your fourth time this week!"

"Hey! It's my way of passing this school!" Michelle snapped, glaring at Donna. "You better not tell our mom about this."

"What happen this time?" Lee asked with a smile as she turned to her sisters.

"You're not gonna to believe this!" Donna squeaked. "Ellie used her magic on the pop quiz again."

Lee giggled a bit and slammed her locker door to spun around in time to see Ella gazing at April who was staring at them. Somehow, Lee finds her very cool but yet mysterious.

"Who's she?" Lee asked, watching April cautiously watching Ella as Ella giving her an warning look on her face.

"Her name's April. She's in my and Ellie's classes." Donna said. "Ever since we were new to the school last week, she has been quite aware of us."

"I see." Lee said, noticing that April was following through the crowded students as she and her sisters had trooped out of the school. "We better keep our profile low down."

"Hold up, dude." Ellie said as she turned her face toward Ella, staring deep into her green eyes. Then she nodded and glanced at Donna and Lee. "I've already read your mind."

"Me too." Lee joked.

"Oh no, Ella." Ellie said, ducking behind Donna and pointed at her anger expression with mock concern. "Someone has been flunking in class today."

Ella glared at her youngest sister. "All right, already! I got an F in history. You happy?"

"Busted!" Ellie and Donna screamed as they both grabbed Ellie by the elbows and began to drag her.

"Come on! Mom is gonna kill me!" Ella complained.

"Sorry. She has to know." Lee said with a giggle.

"Yeah." Ellie agreed. "I could just imagined mom's face when she…"

Lee and Donna watched Ellie getting smack on the head by the angry Ella.


End file.
